This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices.
Portable computers and other electronic devices often use wireless communications circuitry. For example, wireless communications circuitry may be used to communicate with local area networks and remote base stations.
Wireless computer communications systems use antennas. It can be difficult to design antennas that perform satisfactorily in electronic devices such as portable computers. It is generally desirable to create efficient antennas. For example, efficient antennas are desirable for portable computers, because efficient antennas help conserve battery power during wireless operations. However, optimum antenna efficiency can be difficult to obtain, because portable computer designs restrict the possible locations for implementing the antennas and require that the antennas be constructed as small light-weight structures. For example, it can be difficult to implement efficient antennas in portable computers that contain conductive housing structures, because the conductive housing structures can block radio-frequency signals and thereby reduce the effectiveness of the antennas.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antenna arrangements for electronic devices such as portable computers.